1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for housing animals and, in particular, to an aquatic housing system for aquatic animals, such as fish, frogs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aquatic housing systems are useful for breeding, feeding and maintaining aquatic animals. Aquatic housing systems have found particular use in the fields of developmental biology, pharmacology and medical research.
Aquatic housing systems generally have a rack construction that allows for several rows or levels of individual housing tanks to be stacked vertically. A water supply provides water to the tanks and a drainage assembly captures overflow water that exits an aperture near the top of the tank. An example of a known aquatic housing system is shown in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/204,040, filed on Dec. 1, 1998 for Aquatic Housing System and assigned to the Assignee of this application.
A system for housing fish is currently available from Marine Biotech, Inc. of Beverly, Mass. This system has a rack construction that allows for several levels or rows of fish tanks to be stacked vertically. Each level has a tank shelf that serves a twofold purpose. First, it serves as a shelf to hold a row of fish tanks. Second it serves as drainage for water that empties, spills, splashes or overflows from the tanks. The shelf slopes downward to the back of the rack where a vertical waste column is formed along the entire width of the rack. A water manifold provides water to the tanks.
A system for housing frogs is also available from Marine Biotech, Inc. of Beverly, Mass. This system provides for overflow drainage via overflow apertures near the tops of the tanks. Only one species of frogs can be housed in this system at one time.
The aforementioned aquatic systems provide for drainage of water that overflows the tank. The tank must be removed for rinsing or flushing.
When frogs inhabit aquatic tanks, unconsumed food and other waste accumulate rapidly. Thus, there is a need for frequent cleaning by rinsing or flushing of tanks inhabited by frogs. The aforementioned aquatic housing systems utilize a circulating water system whereby overflow water is filtered and reused. When there is a lot of waste, filters tend to clog and need frequent replacement. Delay in replacing filters can result in harmful disease organisms remaining in the tanks that seriously affect the health of aquatic animals, such as frogs.